Spiderboy Meets Chuck: The Super and the Spies
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy(my OC), Flameshadow(OC) and Bumblebee(from Transformers: Prime) have landed in the Chuck universe to prevent something horrible, the question is, what? Warning: Soft slash (yaoi, boy x boy) inside. If you do not like this summary so far then don't read. No bad/mean reviews please. Thank you and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Chuck.**

**The Super and the Spies.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest crossover, if you want to find out how Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Bumblebee got into the Chuck universe, then go check out my story "The son of SpideyPool:Spiderboy (Vol. 7). Also this story takes place sometime in Season 4 of the show Chuck, so yeah. And I apologize if the speech of characters don't sound or feel right, I tried my best to make them as realistic as I could. Anyways, I hope you guys like this crossover and please, no bad/mean reviews. Thanks and enjoy the crossover!**

A large green vortex opened high in the air, just over a local Buy More in Burbank, California. Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Bumblebee all fell out of the vortex just before it closed, leaving the three heroes on the roof of the Buy More. Spiderboy groaned as he got to his feet while his spider sense flared, telling him he was being watched.

"Primus, what the hell was that?!" Flameshadow said as she got to her feet. Spiderboy looked around the rooftop quickly, looking for anything the could be watching them. Then he spotted it, a security camera on a the far end of the roof just as it began to rotate towards the three. Spiderboy quickly fired a cosmic blast at the security camera, destroying it instantly.

"So, where are we Spider?" Bumblebee asked as he walked over to Spiderboy and Flameshadow. The red and black superhero paused for a moment as he thought about the scene around him, attempting to place the universe in his head. After a few moments, it clicked, the Buy More, the camera, the Orange Orange that was just across the parking lot, it all practically screamed out the one name.

"Chuck. We're in the Chuck universe." Spiderboy said just as his spider sense flared again. "Scrap! We gotta get outta here!" Spiderboy said, picking up his black and yellow mech as he and Flameshadow quickly flew away just before the stairway to the rooftop burst open.

"Hmm . . . What could have done that?" A blond haired, blue eyed woman asked as she walked over to the destroyed equipment with a curly brown haired man walked right behind her.

"I have no idea Sarah. Maybe aliens were testing their newest weapons on the Buy More's security cameras?" Chuck replied with a slight smile along with a shrug. Sarah looked at Chuck with a slightly confused look. "What?! That could be it!" Chuck said as he and Sarah began to walk back into the Buy More.

"I highly doubt it. But, whatever did that, it's dangerous and we have to get to it before the Ring does." Sarah said just before Morgan came racing up the stairs, wearing body amour, grenade belts, gun holders, and anything else associated with weaponry.

"Hey! I'm all ready to fight the bad guys!" Morgan said excitedly, taking out a survival knife out of it's holder. Both Chuck and Sarah merely stared at Morgan for a moment before either one said anything.

"Um . . . Morgan, buddy, why are you wearing all of that?!" Chuck asked in his irritated/calm expression, trying not to freak out on Morgan. Morgan smilied proudly.

"I came to help you guys! Y'know, be your back-up!" Morgan said before pausing for a moment, realizing that Chuck and Sarah were coming downstairs instead of upstairs. "Awww man! I missed it! Damn it man, I really wanted to help you guys out this time!" Morgan complained as he began downstairs with both Chuck and Sarah behind him.

"Morgan, it isn't your fault, there wasn't anyone or anything up there, it was a false alarm." Sarah said, attempting to cheer up the little bearded man. Chuck nodded in agreement as Morgan turned to the two once more.

"Yeah buddy, there was nothing up there. No. Thing. At. All." Chuck said as he swung his arms up and down with each word to stress his point to the short bearded man. Morgan paused for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. But you guys owe me."

"Alright buddy, whatever you want. Just name it!" Chuck said in a excited tone.

"Awesome! Okay, first, let's get some sizzling shrimp!" Morgan yelled happily as he made his way back to castle with Chuck and Sarah right behind him.

**. . .**

"So, let me get this straight. We were brought here to stop a certain event from happening, but we have no clue what that event is, or when it's gonna happen. Does these things always go this way for you Mason?" Flameshadow said before turning to Spiderboy, who was clinging to the side of the alley they were in. The red and black superhero nodded.

"Yep. Even though sometimes it gets really messed up. Like when I first met 'Bee and Dark Spider was cloned*" Spiderboy said (read Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime: Spirits of Steel! -MD) as he hopped down to the ground from his perched spot. "But, hopefully it won't get that messed up. All we have to do is keep an eye on Chuck and his friends and family." Spiderboy explained. Both Flameshadow and Bumblebee gave the red and black superhero a confused look.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy smiled slightly before transforming into his civilian form, Mason Dawe.

"Simple, we blend in. I can transform myself at will, Flameshadow can just take off her costume, and you 'Bee," Mason said before snapping his fingers, transforming the black and yellow mech into a blond haired, bright blue eyed human wearing a black and yellow jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and blue jeans. "you just have to be human."

"Grrreeeaaattt!" Bumblebee said, rolling his eyes in a slight annoyance. Mason gave Bumblebee a confused look.

"What's the matter sweetspark?" Mason asked, laying a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as he got closer to the currently human autobot scout.

"It's just that every time you turn me human, something really bad/life threatening happens." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms. Mason's expression softened before he gave his boyfriend a hug.

"I'm sorry about that 'Bee. You know I'd never do this if it wasn't important . . . right?" Mason said as he and Bumblebee separated. Bumblebee smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you so much. When it comes to your own well-being you don't care, but when someone else is concerned, you'll do whatever it takes to save them." Bumblebee said with a slight smile as he gave Mason a kiss on the forehead, making the teenaged mutant superhero to blush heavily.

"Well, I'm just that kinda guy I suppose." Mason said with a slightly nervous chuckle before checking his watch to see what time it was. 6:30 A.M. "We better go see the sites sights, the Buy More won't be open for another few hours or so." Mason said as he began to exit the alley before pausing, realizing that Flameshadow was still in her costume. "Oh right, I forgot you can't switch from your superhero-self to your normal-self at will . . . Hmm . . . Gimme a sec." Mason said before his eyes began to glow a bright red before he conjured up a purple and black watch onto Flameshadow's wrist.

"And this's for . . . ?" Flameshadow asked with a raised eyes as she examined the item upon her wrist. Mason merely smiled.

"It's a morpher, like from Power Rangers. I shoulda made you one before, but with everything that's been goin' on lately I guess I kinda forgot. Anyways, the morpher is linked to you and you only. All you have to do to morph is just tap the watch's screen three times." Mason explained as he crossed his arms. Flameshadow paused for a moment before she engulfed herself in dark purple and black flames. A few moments later the flames died out and revealed a light brown haired, blue eyed girl wearing a purple and black flame t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Skye (Flameshadow's real name) smiled at Mason, making the mutant superhero's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Or I could have just done that." Skye said with a slight grin as the group of thee exited the alleyway. Mason rolled his eyes before teleporting the purple and black morpher into a completely uninhabitable universe.

"You could have told me you can do that earlier y'know!" Mason said in an annoyed tone as Skye grinned.

"I know, I just wanted to see what you'd do." Skye said with a slight shrug before pausing as a thought crossed her mind. "Um . . . Where are we going?" Skye asked in a slightly confused tone. Mason merely smiled.

"You'll see."

**. . .**

"What are we lookin' at Casey?" Chuck asked, crossing his arms as Casey played the Buy More's rooftop security footage from earlier. Casey growled in his usual threatening tone at Chuck, telling the nerd herder to pay attention to the video. "Okay, Okay, I am now watching the video." Chuck said as he turned his attention to the screen as the view turned to the roof itself just as the reality portal opened and Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Bumblebee fell out of the giant green vortex before it closed and the camera rotated away from the three. A few seconds later the camera rotated back just before Spiderboy destroyed it with a cosmic blast.

"Woah! Did they just appear out of no where?!" Morgan asked in a excited/shocked tone. Chuck, Sarah and Casey all looked at Morgan. "What?! It's awesome! Like something out of a comic book!"

"Do we have any idea who these three are?" Sarah asked, leaning back in her chair as Casey played back the footage to the moment of Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Bumblebee's arrival.

"No idea, but whoever they are they might come back, and when they do, we'll be ready for 'em." Casey said before deactivating the computer before checking the time. 7:30 A.M. "C'mon, the Buy More opens in a half hour." Casey said before exiting castle with Morgan right behind him. Chuck got up from his seat and walked over to Sarah, who was now out of her seat and standing right beside it.

"Another boring day at the Buy More." Chuck said with a slight chuckle before kissing Sarah. The blond haired, blue eyed spy kissed back before the two separated.

"Well, look at it this way, once your done we'll have the rest of the day to do anything you want." Sarah said with a smile, making Chuck smile with a mixture of nervousness and happiness.

"Great! Can't wait!" Chuck said excitedly before kissing Sarah on the cheek and bolting to the elevator that went up to the Buy More. "Love ya Sarah, bye!" Chuck said as the elevator closed. Sarah merely smiled.

"I love you too Chuck."

**. . .**

"Okay, so tell me," Bumblebee began as he stared at the Buy More's entrance. "why did we come here first? Shouldn't we have checked out Chuck's apartment first?" Mason shook his head as he walked into the now-open store.

"Nope, better to check out the public area first, helps with our cover. So stay sharp. Skye, you check out around the back of the store, 'Bee you got over by the home-theater room, and I got everywhere else." Mason said as he, Skye and Bumblebee looked around the store. "And don't forget to not attract attention to yourselves. We don't want anyone to suspect us of anything." Mason said before the group spread out throughout the store, searching for anything that could shead some light on their objective.

_Okay, one of these things doesn't belong here. Now what can it be?_ Skye thought as she walked through the aisles at the back of the store. _Nope, nope, nope. Nothing out of the ordinary here._ Skye thought as she turned around to go find Mason before bumping into a large fizzy blond haired man.

"Hey there." Jeff said in a creepy tone, making Skye step back slightly.

"Um . . . Hi." Skye said nervously as she spotted Mason across the store, who had just noticed the situation.

"How would you like to see the janitor's closet? I can show you the large cleaning brooms." Jeff said as Mason quickly walked over before Chuck joined the scene.

"Hey Jeff! Um . . . Listen, Lester was just looking for you, said something about wanting to see you in the back." Chuck said, making Jeff pause for a brief moment before walking towards the back room. Skye smilied shyly as Chuck turned to the teenaged girl. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just creeped out. Thanks . . . uh . . . ?" Skye said with a slightly calmer tone. Chuck smilied.

"Name's Chuck, Chuck Bartowski." Chuck said, finishing Skye's sentence before out-stretching his hand to Skye. Skye smilied as she shook Chuck's hand.

"Skye, Skye Stacy. It was nice meeting you Chuck. Oh, there he is." Skye said as Mason finally made it over to the two.

"Hey Skye, find what you were lookin' for?" Mason asked with a raised eye before looking over at Chuck. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you were here, name's Mason. And you're . . . ?" Mason said with a slight smile. Chuck opened his mouth as to say his name before Skye spoke, interrupting the nerd herder.

"Mason, this is Chuck, he just helped me out of a odd situation." Skye said with a smile as she took a hold of Mason's left hand into her own right hand.

"Yeah, Jeff can get kinda creepy when he's hungover." Chuck said with a laugh. Mason merely nodded in response.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Chuck. But I'm sure you're pretty busy." Mason said, attempting to get away from Chuck as his spider sense went off like crazy.

"Yeah, you too. Take care." Chuck said before walking off. Mason smiled as he watched Chuck walk into the staff only section of the Buy More. "That was close." Mason said, turning to Skye before they began searching the store together, a few minutes of searching later his spider sense increased in intensity, making the teenaged superhero grunt from the pain.

"You alright Mason?" Skye asked as Mason turned his attention to the entrance of the Buy More.

"We have company." Mason replied just before the entrance to the Buy More was blown to pieces. Mason's eyes widened as a man in a metallic scream mask walked in with six other men, all holding assault rifles. Images of Mason's past with his evil father Ghost Face flooded his mind, both from his reality and this one, he felt all of the pain, all of the emotion, everything. Half a second later Mason returned to reality from his flashes, looking straight at this universe's Ghost Face. "Well, this is gonna suck." Mason said with a extremely annoyed tone.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Well, this is off to a good start, if I do say so myself! Hope you guys are enjoying this crossover so far. If you are new to my stories or want to know more about Spiderboy, then check out my profile and just look for the stories titled "The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy" or anything with Spiderboy's name in it. Anyways, stay tuned and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Chuck.**

**The Super and the Spies.**

**Chapter 2**

"Spread out and search for those three energy sources. Whereever in the store they are, we'll find them." Ghost Face said as his men disbanded, spreading out through the Buy More. Mason's eyes widened in realization as he figured out exactly what Ghost Face and his men were after. They were after him, Skye and'Bee! Mason quickly turned to Skye, a slightly paniced expression on his face.

"Skye, they're after us! We must still be giving off cosmic energy. We have to takethem down, now!" Mason said with a determined look on his face. Skye nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay . . . But what about 'Bee? He's in the home-theater room all by himself, in human form and he can't transform!" Skye said in a slightly worried tone. Mason raised a hand, signaling her to stop talking.

"I'll go get him now, don't worry about him, or me, just find somewhere safe to 'heat up'. We'll be right behind you." Mason said before going into his stealth mode and racing over to the home-theater room, phasing through the glass wall before exiting his stealth mode in front of Bumblebee, scaring the currently human autobot scout.

"Primus Mason! Don't do that!" Bumblebee practically hissed at his boyfriend as Mason transformed back into Spiderboy. The red and black supderhero quickly snapped his fingers, transforming Bumblebee back to his usual black and yellow mech-self.

"Sorry, but we're in trouble sweetspark! Ghost Face is here! And he's looking for us!" Spiderboy said as the home-theater room's glass door opened, revealing one of Ghost Face's men. Spiderboy quickly fired a web-shot at the man's mouth so he wouldn't be able to call for back-up before quickly firing another webline at the man's arm, dragging him in almost instantly just before knocking him out.

"But, how'd he find us?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as he looked out into the rest of the store from behind the home-theater room's curtains.

"They tracked our energy signals from when we fell out of the reality portal, that's the only way they could have found us." Spiderboy replied before pausing for a moment. "Hey 'Bee?"

"Yeah?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic, turning to the red and black superhero, who had a slightly nervous expression on his masked face.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know, I will always love you. And I don't want you to ever forget that." Spiderboy said before quickly raising his mask and kissing the black and yellow mech on the cheek, sending some cosmic energy into the mech on contact. _Just in case something happens to me._ Spiderboy thought as he pulled his mask back over his face. "You ready sweetspark?"

"As ready as ever." Bumblebee said with a confident grin before Spiderboy took a hold of his hand and turning both himself and the black and yellow mech invisible as they exited the home-theater room and made their way to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Sir, we can't find the source of the signals anywhere, but they are definitly in the store." One of Ghost Face's remaining five men said, making the mercanary growl in annoyance.

"Then search harder! We can not leave without thouse sources!" Ghost Face boomed at the top of his lungs as Spiderboy turned himself and Bumblebee visible again just before Flameshadow flw into the room.

"Lookin' for us Ghost Face?!" Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes.

"Sir, they are the sources!" One of the soldiers stated, showing Ghost Face the scanner he had in his hands. Ghost Face grinned under his mask.

"Take them down, but don't kill them, we need to know how they're like this." Ghost Face said as he began to exit the Buy More. "I'll get the transport ready." Spiderboy smilied under his mask.

"Alright guys, let's take 'em down!" Spiderboy said loudly before something from the back of the store triggered his spider sense. The red and black superhero quickly looked towards the back of the store, his lensed eyes widening in surprise at what he saw.

**Earlier . . .**

Chuck quickly walked down the stairs into castle, excited to see his wife-to-be on his lunch break. The nerd herder looked around the main room of the base, confused to not see Sarah there like they had planned.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out as he walked through castle, looking for the deadly spy of his dreams.

"In here Chuck!" Sarah replied from the firing range area of the base. Chuck smilied at the sound of Sarah's voice as he made his way to the firing range. Just as the nerd herder arrived at the firing range Sarah exited the area, meeting Chuck half way. "So, we still on for Subway?" Sarah asked right after kissing her loving boyfriend on the cheek, making the nerd herder blush just before a loud booming noise thundered throughout the base as well as a large shockwave, causing both Chuck and Sarah to fall to the ground.

"SARAH?! Sarah, what was that?!" Chuck yelled in a paniced tone as he and Sarah scrambled to their feet before racing to the Buy More security cameras.

"Oh my god." Sarah said in a surpirsed tone as she watched the live security feed of Ghost Face's men spreading out through the Buy More.

_"Find me those energy sources!"_ Ghost Face boomed as his mask came into view of the camera, activating the intersect almost instantly. All of Ghost Face's files flashed in Chuck's head in half an instant before he vame back to reality.

"Hoo! Hoooh! Wow! Um . . . Sarah, this guys is one of the most dangerous people in the intersect!" Chuck said nervously as he noticed the home-theater room's sercurity camera the instant that Spiderboy knocked out one of Ghost Face's men. "Oh, and those guys from last night's security footage are back!" Chuck said, showing Sarah the live footage of Bumblebee and Spiderboy.

"C'mon Chuck, we've gotta take care of this!" Sarah said before handing the nerd herder a trank-gun and a bullet-proof vest.

**Now . . .**

"It's about time you two showed up!" Spiderboy called back to Chuck and Sarah (who were wearing S.W.A.T. uniforms and facial masks to protect their covers) as he punched one of the soldiers across the face.

"Everyone drop your weapons!" Sarah boomed as one of the four remaining soldiers snuck up behind her, about to shoot the C.I.A. agent in the head.

"Look out!" Flameshadow called out to Sarah in mid-air before firing a fireball, hitting the soldier in the chest, forcing him to fly backwards into one of the large ovens. "You alright?" Flameshadow asked Sarah with a raised eye as she landed next to the blond haired, blue eyed C.I.A. agent.

"How did you do that?!" Sarah asked in a confused and shocked tone.

"I'll tell you later Sarah, but right now, let's just focus on the mission, alright?" Flameshadow said before looking over to Bumblebee and Spiderboy, who were fighting off two of the remaining soldiers.

"Just like ol' times, right Spider?" Bumblebee asked with a raised ptic as he leaned back with his arms up as if he was boxing. Spiderboy smilied as the black and yellow mech punched the soldier across the face.

"Sure is sweetspark. Just like fighting 'Cons. Speaking of which, helm slam?"Spiderboy asked as he broke the arm of the soldier he was fighting. Bumblebee grinned as he nodding slightly before he and the red and black superhero knocked the soldiers' heads together, knocking them both out.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" Chuck blurted out as he tranked the last soldier before racing over to the nerd herd desk, meeting up with everyone else.

"Not here, we'll explain down in castle." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off again. The red and black superhero quickly turned to the Buy More entrance to see Ghost Face in a large black armoured truck staring right at him. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes as the mercanary drove away from the scene.

**. . .**

"Wow, so this is castle. I've always wanted to actually be in here." Spiderboy said, his fanboy-ish nature kicking in as the group entered castle.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Chuck said with a smile as everyone got off the stairs.

"So, you said you'd explain everything once we got to castle, so explain." Sarah said in a slightly impatient tone as she, Chuck, Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Flameshadow sat down around the large table in the middle of the room. Spiderboy merely nodded in response.

"My name is Spiderboy, this is Bumblebee and this is Flameshadow," Spiderboy began, gesturing to Bumblebee and Flameshadow as he spoke. "we're superheroes from my home universe . . . Well, except for 'Bee, he's from another universe.*" Spiderboy said (read any of my Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime stories -MD), looking over at his black and yellow boyfriend.

"Um . . . Can you please get to the point?" Chuck asked in the most polietful tone he could make. Spiderboy nodded slightly.

"Well, to be honest. We have no idea why we were sent here. But I do know that something bad is on it's way, and we have to help you." Spiderboy said with slightly narrowed lensed eyes.

"So you guys just came here?" Sarah asked with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, basically." Spiderboy anwsered.

"And you have no idea what the bad thing your here to help stop is?" Chuck asked. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking if he should tell the two C.I.A agents about his connection to Ghost Face.

"Actually, I do know one thing about it." Spiderboy said before pausing for a moment. "Ghost Face will be a part of it."

"Wait . . . How do you know Ghost Face?" Chuck asked in a concerned tone with a slightly confusd expression on his face. Spiderboy sighed, knowing he had to tell them now.

"Because he's my father." Spidebroy said with a saddened expression as flashes of his mother's death flooded into his mind. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at Spiderboy wide-eyed.

"What?! He's your father?!" Sarah said loudly. Spiderboy paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes . . . and no. Like I said before I'm from another universe, so everything between me and Ghost Face doesn't exactly apply here. And besides, my past with that man is already complicated." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms.

"How so?" Chuck asked, leaning back in his seat with his arms already crossed.

"Mason, you don't have to say anything." Bumblebee said, placing a hand on the red and black superhero's arm. Chuck's eyes widened in realization, making him sit upright in his seat.

"You were in the Buy More earlier! Before Ghost Face showed up!" Chuck began before looking over to Flameshadow. "So if he's Mason, then you're Skye!" Flameshadow didn't say a word. Spiderboy merely smilied.

"Yep, and now, I think you should sit down, and listen to my history." Spiderboy said, leaning back in his seat.

**. . .**

"Wow. That must have been . . . difficult to get past. And not just having a secret bad guy father, but having your clone sister kill your mother. I don't know how I'd handle all of that." Chuck said with a slightly saddened expression.

"It was honestly. But I can never let it keep me down. My mom wouldn't want me to stay down and accept defeat, she'd want me to keep fighting and that's exactly what I do every day, in my universe and others." Spiderboy said with a slight smile under his masked face, remembering all of the good, yet brief, times with his mother.

"So, what do we do now? Until Ghost Face strikes again we have no way of finding him." Flameshadow said with a slightly confused expression. Spiderboy paused for a moment before shrugging.

"I have no clue. I guess we can just have a look around, see if he might track us down." Spiderboy suggested as he got up from his seat.

"No. You're not doing that." Chuck said as he got up from his own seat. Spiderboy gave Chuck a stern-ish look.

"Chuck, this might be the only way we can catch Ghost Face and put his down for good! All I need to do is emit some cosmic energy and he'll come runnin' to get it, and when he does, I'll take him down and then we'll leave." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms with a slight smile under his masked face. "Now, let's go catch this fucker." Spiderboy said as he went to prepare for the mission ahead.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this crossover so far! I know I am. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapter (which are comin' soon!) and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Chuck.**

**The Super and the Spies.**

**Chapter 3**

"Mason, are you sure about this? I mean . . ." Bumblebee said nervously as Spiderboy examined his equipment. The red and black superhero smiled under his masked face as he put his equipment back into his belt.

"Don't worry 'Bee, I'll be fine." Spiderboy said calmy as he turned to his black and yellow boyfriend, attempting to calm him down a little. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a concerned look on his faceplate. Spiderboy sighed, knowing that his 'Bee would still worry no matter what he said to him. "Honestly 'Bee, I'll be fine. I always am."

"I just want to lose you." Bumblebee said as he suddenly hugged Spiderboy. The red and black superhero hugged back, trying to comfort the black and yellow scout.

"I know 'Bee, I know." Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee separated. "But, I have to do this, for myself and for the people of this universe." Spiderboy said with a determined look on his maked face before he and Bumblebee left the room.

**. . .**

"Thanks again." Sarah said to Flameshadow as she went through the C.I.A. files on Ghost Face. Flameshadow smiled under her masked face.

"No prob, you'd do the same for me." Flameshadow said as the elevator to castle opened.

"What the hell hapened to the Buy More? It looks like a freakin' tornado blew through there." Casey said as he and Morgan exited the elevator and made their way down the stairs into castle.

"The Buy More was invaded by the terriorist Ghost Face, and he was looking for Spiderboy, Flameshadow and Bumblebee." Sarah explained, crossing her arms as she turned to Casey and Morgan.

"Who?" Casey asked in a confused tone as Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Chuck entered the room.

"That'd be us." Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee walked over to Flameshadow.

"Wait, weren't they on last night's security tapes?" Morgan asked with a confused expression and tone as he looked up at Casey. The colonol merely nodded as he slowly moved his right hand to his hidden side-arm pistol.

"There's no need for that Casey, we're not here to fight. In fact, we're here to help." Spiderboy said, attempting to calm the overly agressive soldiers. "And, I have a plan."

**. . .**

"Is everything in place?" Mason asked as he sat down on to the park bench with Bumblebee (in human form) beside him.

_"We're in postion Mason and no sign of Ghost Face yet." _Flameshadow said over their com-link from the spy-van from across the street from the mutant teenager.

"Okay, good. Casey, you in postion?" Mason asked as he looked up to a nearby rooftop from the corner of his eye.

_"In postion. Let's just stay on task."_ Casey said as he finished setting up his equipment. Mason nodded slightly before turning to Bumblebee, noticing the currently human autobot scout's concerned facial expression.

"Naw Primus 'Bee, don't tell me you're doubting the plan again." Mason said, taking a hold of Bumblebee's hand. Bumblebee shook his head slightly as he turned to face Mason.

"No, it isn't that. I was just thinking of somthing, that's all." Bumblebee replied with a slight smile on his currently human face. "It's nothing, really." Mason paused for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in his lover's head, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Alright. Whatever you're keeping to yourself better be worth it." Mason said with a slightly annoyed facial expression and tone as he crossed his arms. Bumblebee paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell Mason or not. After a few moments of thinking the currently human autobot scout decided to keep quite. Mason sighed, knowing that he made Bumblebee a bit upset. "I'm sorry 'Bee, I know our relation ship isn't easy. I know it's hard to be with someone who you worry about losing constantly, but you gotta remember, I'll do anything for you. And I mean anyth- . . . Oh no." Mason said as his spider sense went off like crazy, telling him that there was a sniper, other than Casey, aiming right at them. "Bumblebee, move!" Mason said as he pushed his boyfriend out of the way as the sniper fired a trank-dart at the teenaged mutant, hitting him directly in the neck.

"Mason!" Bumblebee said loudly as he got to his feet before racing over to Mason. "C'mon sweetspark, I'm gettin' you outta here!" Bumblebee said as he quickly and carefully picked up the teenager. Mason grumbled as his right hand glowed with cosmic energy. "What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he felt a sharp prick from the back of his neck. The currently human autobot scout reached to the back of his neck and pulled out the trank-dart just before he began to feel the effects of the drug take hold of him as he fell to the ground with Mason landing just in front of him. _Mason! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't let them take you!_ Bumblebee thought as he watched Ghost Face's men race over to the two. Tears started to fill his eyes as he watched them take Mason away, he never felt so helpless in his life. The last thing he saw was the men carrying his love into a black van before they drove off and he blacked out. _Mason . . . I'm sorry._

**. . .**

_The black and yellow mech groaned as he sat-up on the ground. Bumblebee paused, realizing he was in his normal Cybertronian form before he got to his feet._

_"Mason?! MASON! Primus where am I?" Bumblebee said as he looked around. Nothing was around him, he was just standing in a white void-type of place._

_"Hey 'Bee. What's up?" Spiderboy greeted as he appeared out of no where, making the black and yellow mech's bright blue optics widen in surprise._

_"Mason?! Is that you?!" Bumblebee asked racing over to the person he loved the most._

_"Not exactly 'Bee. I'm not Mason, but I am his __reality powers__." Spiderboy said as he took a hold of Bumblebee's hand._

_"Wait, what?! His reality powers?! But . . . but he'll need you! Ghost Face will rip him open to find you! He's going to __kill__ him!" Bumblebee said in a paniced tone as Spiderboy began to merge into Bumblebee._

_"I didn't say I was __all__ of his powers 'Bee. I can only transform your forms, that's all. And I'll only be here until you save Mason. He trusts you with all of his heart Bumblebee, even after the whole Disaster event*. He will __always__ trust you." Spiderboy said _(read Age of Disaster for details -MD) _before completly merging with the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee paused for a moment before a small smile came across his face as everything began to darken around him._

**. . .**

"Tell me where your power source is boy! Or I will rip the information out of you!" Ghost Face boomed at Mason, who was chained to the wall. Mason grinned.

"Go right ahead. It'll do you no good you fucking peice of sh-AAAHHHHHH! FUCK!" Mason yelled as electricity surged through the chains and into his body. Ghost Face smilied under his mask as he deactivated the generator that was behind the wall.

"Now, you were saying?" Ghost Face said with a chuckle as he lifted up Mason's face with his right hand, making sure that the two were making eye contact. Mason faintly chuckled a little, making Ghost Face growl in annoyance.

"S-So . . . you g-gonna kiss me or n-not?" Mason said with a teasing grin on his face before Ghost Face took out a large dagger and drove it into the teenager's stomach, making sure not to damage any vital organs. Mason grunted from the pain as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Where is you're power source?" Ghost Face asked as he took the dagger out of Mason's chest. Mason coughed, blood splattering all over the floor below him. There was a pause between the two as Mason began to recover from the stabbing. "Nothin' huh? Well, let's take another jab at it, shall we?" Ghost Face said as he aimed the dagger at Mason's torso again before noticing the previous stab wound was completely healed. "How'd you . . . ?! Oh," Ghost Face said before grinning slightly under his masked face. "now I get it. You are the energy source."

"D-Didn't . . . *cough* . . . I tell ya th-that earlier?" Mason asked with a raised eye. Ghost Face growled in annoyance before exiting the room, plunging the teenaged boy back into pure darkness.

**. . .**

"I should have been with them on the bench. I should have been with Casey on the roof as back-up! I should have . . . I should have . . . AARGH! This fucking sucks!" Flameshadow said in pure frustrastion as she circled around the med-area of castle, just next to where Bumblebee was lying down in his human form.

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up about it. We'll find him, and we'll take down Ghost Face." Chuck said, placing a hand on Flameshadow's shoulder, attempting to calm down the teenaged superhero. Flameshadow sighed, nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah, you're right Chuck." Flameshadow said, looking over to Bumblebee. "I just think I could have done more to help."

"You did all you could Skye." Bumblebee said as he sat up on the bed, making both Flameshadow and Chuck jump with surprised expressions on their faces. "What? I can't just wake up from being tranked?" Bumblebee said, getting up from the bed as he transformed back into his cybertronian form.

"Uh, 'Bee . . . how'd you do that?" Flameshadow asked in a slightly confused tone as she walked over to the black and yellow autobot scout. Bumblebee merely smilied.

"Sorry, trade secret." Bumblebee joked, crossing his arms before the computer monitor behind Chuck activated, revealing a live video feed of General Beckman.

_"Agent Bartowski, we've just received word that- Who are they?"_ General Beckman said in a stern and demanding tone as she noticed Bumblebee and Flameshadow in the background. Chuck paused for a moment before a extremely nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Superheroes . . ." Chuck replied in a tense tone.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was shorter than the others, I've been sick for the past week and I've been going to school sick, and I had a HUGE project to do, so I was lucky to get this chapter finished. Anyways, sorry again for the shorter chapter, stay tuned for more of the story and take care everyone, I hope you all have a good day. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Chuck.**

**The Super and the Spies.**

**Chapter 4**

"So, what're the helmets for? Are we gonna go ride bikes?" Mason joked as Ghost Face placed a large metalic red helmet onto his head, strapping it tightly around the teenager's head before doing the same with his own helmet. Ghost Face chuckled as he connected the helmet with the wires that were attached to each before sitting down in a chair from across Mason.

"No, they're for extracting the energy I desire from you. Now, shut up, and let me drain you dry." Ghost Face said before activating both devices on their heads.

**A Few Minutes Earlier . . .**

"You sure this is the place?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as Casey stopped the van in front of the warehouse.

"Yep. They're somewhere in that old Ring base." Casey said with a slight nod as he turned off the van.

"Alright then. We'll split up into two teams. Chuck, Sarah and Morgan, you'll take the east side of the base. Casey and Skye, you're with me, we'll take the west side. Report your postion if you find Mason or Ghost face. Is everyone alright with the plan?" Bumblebee said as the group walked towards the entrance of the previously Ring-owned base. Silence. "Alright then, let's go get my boyfriend." Bumblebe said as he lead the group into the warehouse. Once inside they found a large room with nothing in it except for a vending machine at the back of the room. "Chuck, do your thing." Bumblebee said as the nerd herder walked up to the vending machine just before the intersect flashed on the machine, revealing the code to him.

"Okay, I got the code." Chuck said, turning to the group. Bumblebee nodded before walking onto the hidden elevator with Casey and Flameshadow at his sides.

"Okay Chuck, enter in the code then get off the elevator, once this gets back up here just take it down and begin your search. Oh, and thanks for everything you guys, in case me, Mason and Skye have to leave right after this." Bumblebee said with a thanking expression on his faceplate as Chuck entered the elevator's activation code into the 'vending machine'.

Once he entered the code into the machine, Chuck quickly moved away from the elevator platform and stood in between Morgan and Sarah. "No problem, you just worry about finding Spiderboy." Chuck said with a friendly smile on his face. Bumblebee nodded with a 'I will' expression on his faceplate just before the elevator plummeted into the underground base.

"So, what do we do until the elevator comes back?" Morgan asked in a sort of confused tone.

"We could just wait until it comes back up." A voice that did not belong to Chuck or Sarh said from behind the three, making them turn around quickly to see five of Ghost Face's men aiming fire-arms to their heads. "Or we could kill you now, you choice."

**. . .**

"Okay Chuck, we're in. How's everything up there on you end?" Bumblebee asked as he and Casey got off the elevator and got on to the base's floor.

_"Not good! We're surrounded by Ghost Face's men. Oh, right, and they have __guns__! __Really__ big guns!"_ Chuck replied in a panicked tone over the com-link just before Flameshadow egnited herself on fire and flw back up the elevator shaft.

"Don't worry Chuck, Skye's on her way up. Just stay calm and try not to get anyone shot until she gets there. Over 'n' out." Bumblebee said as the elevator went back up the shaft just before he and Casey continued onward.

"You sure it's such a good idea to send her up there without any back-up?" Casey asked in a questioning way as he and Bumblebee carefully made their way through the base, looking for any clues on Mason's where-abouts. Bumblebee merely nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's strong, she can handle herself." Bumblebee said as he heard screams of pain from the door just next to him. Bumblebee's optics narrowed with anger. "He's in there with my Spider." Bumblebee said before looking to Casey. "You got any 'nades?"

**. . .**

_I have to get outta here! I have to do something! I can't let him get __any__ of my powers! Primus, why do I always get into these sistuations!_ Mason thought as he felt a bit of his powers leaving him every minute. A few moments passed before his spider sense went off, making Mason smile. _Finally, they're here._ Mason thought as the entrance to the room blew open, revealing Bumblebee and Casey.

"Oh my god! Mason!" Bumblebee said in a panicked tone as he raced over to his boyfriend, unhooking the cords that went into the helmet before blasting the chains that kept the teenager hung to the wall, forcing Mason to colapse on to the floor.

"Ow . . . Th-That hurt." Mason said, transforming into Spiderboy just before his spider sense flared again. The red and black superhero looked up towards Ghost Face as Casey examined the unmoving body. "Casey-!" Spiderboy began before Ghost Face grabbed the agressive Colonol by the throat and threw him out of the room, leaving Bumblebee and Spiderboy wide-eyed as Ghost Face got up from his chair.

"Finally, I can now take my revenge on the man that ruined my life!" Ghost Face said in a over-joyed tone before he flw up through the ceiling, the Earth's crust and the warehouse before disappearing from sight. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed as he flw up towards the ceiling before stopping and turning to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, go help everyone else, I'll go get Ghost Face." Spiderboy said before flying off,not letting the black and yellow mech say a word in objection. Bumblebee sighed before racing over to Casey.

**. . .**

"So, what's gonna be? Are you gonna drop your guns? Or will this get messy?" The soldier asked as he placed the barrel of his fire-arm to Chuck's forehead, making sure that they were both touching. Chuck paused for a moment before slowly lowing his gun down to the floor, making sure to drag out the action as long as he could. "Smart move."

"Yeah, but not for you!" Flameshadow said as she flw out of the elevator shaft, drawing all of the soldiers' attention on her before Chuck, Sarah and Morgan began to trank them with their trank-guns. "Well, that was easy." Flameshadow said as she flw back down to the ground before the flames around her disappeared.

"Bumblebee, how's everything on your end? Did you find Spiderboy?" Sarah asked through the com-link just before the building rumbled and shook, forcing everyone to fall on to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Morgan said loudly in a extremely surprised and fearful tone.

_"We found him Sarah, but Ghost Face has a bit of Mason's powers. He just threw Casey out into the hall before flying through the ceiling, Mason went after him. And Casey's alright, nothing's broken or fractured and we're on our way up. Over 'n' out."_ Bumblebee said from his com-link before ending the transmission.

**. . .**

"Now, where are those apartments?!" Ghost Face thought aloud as he flw through the air just before Spiderboy tackled him in mid-air, forcing them to crash into a nearby rooftop. "Why?! Why are you following me?!" Ghost Face yelled as he threw Spiderboy across the rooftop.

"Because you stole something from me jackass!" Spiderboy yelled back as he landed on his feet before firing a webline at the mercanary. "And I bet you're after the Bartowskis, aren't you Nelson?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye as he snagged Ghost Face with his webline.

"Shut up!" Ghost Face yelled as he grabbed the webline with both hands and yanked the red and black superhero over before punching him across the face, sending Spiderboy flying into a nearby roof entrance. Spiderboy chuckled as he got back on to his feet.

"Well, looks like I struck a nerv." Spiderboy said as he threw three ninja stars at Ghost Face before going into stealth mode and quickly and quietly making his way behind Ghost Face, making sure that he did nothing to give away his postion.

"Where the hell'd you go?!" Ghost Face said loudly before Spiderboy grabbed on to the mercanary's head, draining the cosmic energy that he had stolen from the red and black superhero. "Wh-What are you d-doing to me?!" Ghost Face said as he fell to his knees while Spiderboy kept holding on to his head.

"I'm taking back what's mine." Spiderboy began as he finished getting his cosmic energy back before bashing Ghost Face's head into the rooftop three times. "and now," Spiderboy said as he walked in front of the mercanary, conjuring up a gun into his right hand before aiming it right in between Ghost Face's eyes. "I'm ending this nightmare." Spiderboy finished as he pulled the trigger.

**. . .**

_"Excellent work team, not only did you managed to take down Nelson Dawe, the third most wanted man in the world, but you also managed to secure his secret funds. Your country thanks you."_ General Beckman said before ending the transmission.

"Well, I guess that's it. We did our jobs and now we gotta go." Spiderboy said as he opened a reality portal behind himself, Bumblebee and Flameshadow.

"You gotta go already? Really? But we only just finished the mission." Chuck said with a slightly overly emotional tone. Spiderboy merely smilied.

"Yeah,we gotta go. There's no rest for this superhero." Spiderboy said with a slight chuckle before stretching his arm out to Chuck, offering to shake hands. Chuck smilied, accepting the hand shake. "You guys take care now, alright?" Spiderboy said jokingly before he walked over to the portal.

"See ya guys, hope everything works out for you." Flameshadow said before entering the reality portal as Bumblebee waved goodbye and entered with her and Spiderboy just before the portal closed, sending the three young heroes off to their next adventure.

**End.**

**Well, that's it. Sorry that this crossover wasn't that long, and sorry about the ending being kinda crappy. I lost my train of thought when writing the last bit because of school work, so yeah. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this crossover. If you liked this crossover please review, if you didn't like this crossover then please ****do not ****review. And to you all I hope you take care and have a great day! PEACE!**


End file.
